How We Came To Be
Echoclan was founded by three people, Epicmickeythefirst (aka Mickey), fireheart41055 (aka Fire), and MythicalFox (aka Myth). These three people were buddies on Animal Jam for quite some time, when one day, Mickey decided to make a clan. She gathered Fire and Myth at her den, and Mickey originally wanted to call the clan Riverclan, based from the novels Warriors by Erin Hunter. Fire and Myth did not agree, so the three of them began thinking of good clan names on the top of their heads. Myth rolled off with the words, ''Echo, ''and that's when the three of them decided to call the clan Echoclan. During this time, Fire had gotten a jag from her buddy Bigzoocatty (aka Catty). He had asked Fire to join this random clan with him, but Fire decline. That's when Fire told Catty to come where she was and join Echoclan because we needed new members. Catty listened and came into Mickey's den, and everyone became close friends. That's when the four of them decided they needed to pick their names. Mickey decided to become the leader since this would take place at her den, so she chose the name of Ravenstar. Mickey chose Catty as her deputy because she loved his hilarious attitude, so Catty took the name of Shadestream. Fire became a warrior with the name of Fadesong who sadly died a long while ago. And final, Myth decided to be a warrior with Fadesong and take the name of Ivytail who recently died in Echoclan not to long ago. Ravenstar, Shadestream, Fadesong and Ivytail all worked together to gather up many cats in Echoclan. The clan began growing bigger and bigger as weeks went by. One of Ravenstar's buddies, freegalaxywolfx (aka Galaxy) decided to join the clan as a warrior and take the name of Moondust. As Ravenstar was gathering people from Sarepia Forest, she found a really nice person there with the user of Hannah31 (aka Hanny). Hanny decided to join Echoclan as an apprentice and took the name of Redpaw. After a month went by, Ravenstar later died of old age. Shadestream refused to lead Echoclan so Mickey had to make a new character as the new leader of Echoclan. Her new character took the name of Froststar, and Shadestream stayed as deputy. Around a month went by, and Froststar met a very friendly person in the forest whose username was Civilazation4 (Critical). Critical was the one who introduced Froststar to Animal Jam Clans Wikia. Critical and Froststar have been buddies ever since, and eventually Critical joined Echoclan. Echoclan has been striving for many, many moons. It was originated around late November or early December of 2015. The date is still unknown to this day, but the clan still grows stronger and healthier each day. Us Now. We're doing good! We've got good warriors and prey. Alot of queens having kits which is good. Although we've had many downfalls, we're getting through perfectly fine and looking on the light side of life. This summary was created by XxEpicMickeyxX